Mistakes
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: 'I was in such bliss, that I forgot to ask if he had protection.' AU No magic! Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny are in high school and Ron is a player. Hermione is a geek!
1. That Little Pink Plus Sign

Mistakes

**(This is a Ron and Hermione story. They don't have magic and they are seniors in high school. Ron is the popular football quarterback who just so happens to be a man-whore. Hermione is the geeky girl. They are also not British, so they will talk like Americans. Ron and Ginny are twins! I wanted Ginny to be the same age as them.)**

_**Hermione's POV**_

I stood in my bathroom, staring down at the object in my hand. A pink plus sign stared back at me.

"No" I said softly "No, no, no!"

My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm the smart, but geeky girl at Hogwarts High. I have two friends, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Sadly, I feel even more alone because my two friends are dating.

Ron Weasley was Ginny's twin brother. He was so different from Ginny. Ginny was sweet and caring. Ron was rude and insensitive. Ginny still had innocence, and Ron had lost it years ago, etc.

You may wonder how Ron fits into all of this; well it started when I reluctantly agreed to go to a party at Ginny's house.

_Flashback_

_I shift my weight all onto one foot as I look at myself. I was wearing a knee length red dress with black heels. My hair was combed to perfection and I didn't have too much make- up on._

_Ginny insisted she helped me get ready for this monster party that I didn't even want to come to in the first place!_

_She was wearing a cute black dress that was probably an inch shorter than mine and wore black wedges on her feet. Her red hair was curled to come down in ringlets. She looked amazing. _

"_I don't know about this, Gin," I said, patting down my hair nervously._

"_Come on, 'Mione, Ron won't be able to keep his eyes off of you" Ginny and Harry were the only ones that knew I liked Ron. I had liked him since we were little. You see, he wasn't always a jerk. He used to be best friends with Harry, Ginny, and I. But then he got on the football team, and popularity got the best of him._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Hermione, come on. Let loose, relax a little!"_

"_Err, fine" I said. She smiled_

"_Yay! Now come on," She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her bedroom. She shut her door and then we walked down the stairs to see people dancing in her large living room. A Taio Cruz song blared through their sound system and I tried to keep my balance as I walked down the stairs._

_I saw Ron dancing with some slut (he's never had a steady girlfriend), but then everyone turns to us. Ron's eyes widened. I felt myself smile slightly and Ginny and I reached the bottom of the stairs. _

_Whispers suddenly filled the air. People were looking at us and then turning to their friends to discuss it._

_I only heard a couple of the conversations as we walked toward Harry._

"_Is that Hermione Granger?"_

"_Ginny looks hot, but who's that chick?"_

"_I'd tap that"_

_I smiled in satisfactory and Ginny and I walked up to Harry_

"_Hey" Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek_

"_Hey, you look great, Gin" Ginny slapped him "Sorry, 'Mione, you look great too"_

"_Why thank you" I turned to Ginny and grinned "Thanks"_

"_For what?"_

"_Making me come to this party" She laughed "I've already heard people wonder if this is really me!"_

"_Well then, you're welcome" _

_The three of us danced and sang along to songs. It amazing! When suddenly a Ke$ha song came on. Ginny, Harry, and I laughed and began to sing along._

"_This place" I felt a tap on my shoulder. "About to" I turned and about fainted "Bl- whoa"_

"_Hey" Ron threw me a charming smile_

"_H-hi" I cleared my throat and then smiled_

"_Would you like to dance?" I looked at my two friends and they smiled _

"_I'd love to" He grabs my hand and takes me to the other side of the room._

_We start to dance and before I know it, 3 songs had passed. Ron suddenly grabbed my cheeks and kissed me._

_I felt like I was on cloud nine. I know he was a player, but I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time. I kissed back quickly and then he pulled away._

"_Let's go upstairs"_

_I nod in response and he takes my hand and leads me upstairs. _

_I look over the crowd as I walk. I try to find Ginny, but she's gone._

_I glance ahead again and before I know it, we're in his room with the door closed and locked._

_Ron walks up to me and starts to kiss me again. I kiss back and he guides me to his bed. We both fall onto the bed but we continue our kissing._

_I was in such bliss, I hadn't even asked if he had protection._

_End of Flashback_

I shove the test, and the other 9 in the garbage, then I take about 5 Kleenex and shove them in the trash as well, hoping to cover the tests.

I walk back to my room and I grab my phone. I dial a number and wait

"Hello?"

"Ginny!" I sob

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I can tell I probably interrupted a date because I heard Harry what was going on in the backround.

"Remember the night of the party?"

"Yeah"

"And I did it with your brother…" I trailed off, hoping she would understand

"Yeah wh-" Ginny cut herself off "Hermione, are you-?"

"Yes"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Harry and I are on our way"

"No, it's okay. I'm going to your house"

"But we're at Harry's house"

"I know, I'm gonna talk to Ron"

"Hermione-"

"He needs to know that I'm carrying his baby!" I exclaim. Thank God my parents are at work

"Okay, just be careful"

I then pressed 'End' and shoved my phone in my pocket.

I walked downstairs and then out the door. The Weasleys down the street so I can just walk.

Besides, I needed more time to think about what to say.


	2. I'm Sorry

Mistakes

**(This is a Ron and Hermione story. They don't have magic and they are seniors in high school. Ron is the popular football quarterback who just so happens to be a man-whore. Hermione is the geeky girl. They are also not British, so they will talk like Americans. Ron and Ginny are twins! I wanted Ginny to be the same age as them.)**

_**Hermione's POV**_

I was now standing in front of the Weasley's. I slowly walk up to the front door. I knock and I take in a deep breath.

Molly Weasley opens the door and smiles at me "Oh, hello, Hermione. I'm sorry, but Ginny's not here, she's at Harry's"

"I know. I was actually wondering if I could talk to Ron."

"Of course, he's up in his room, go on up, dear"

"Thank you" I smile and I walk up the stairs. I take my time though. I then feel myself at his door. I knock softly, wondering how this was gonna go.

"Come in"

I grasp the knob and reluctantly turn it. He looks up and when he sees it me, he glares. I shut the door as I walk in and he looks away from me.

"What do you want?" He asks harshly

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Well too bad"

He sat on his bed. I sat beside him, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Please, this is important" I choked out.

I'm guessing he believed me because he looked at me."What?"

"The other night when you had your party" I said this in a whisper because Arther and Molly know nothing of any of the parties that are thrown here. "And we, you know, did it"

"Just because we did that, doesn't mean we're gonna do it again" He hissed

"I don't want to"

"Then why are you here?" He stood up and glared at me

"I'm pregnant" I say quietly.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant" I said it a little louder this time. Tears fell from my eyes and let out a sob

"Is, is it mine?"

"Of course!" I exclaim "Who else would want to sleep with me?" I ask and feel more tears fall from my eyes.

I close my eyes and put my head down. Tears are now dripping off my face to my hands. Then the unexpected happened.

Ron sighed "I'm sorry" He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I shoved my face into his shoulder I continue to cry."Are you gonna get an abortion?"

I pull back and look at him. "No, I could never kill a baby"

"Adoption?" He asked

"I-I don't know."

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out soon"

"We'll?" I asked with hope in my eyes

"I might be a jerk, but I won't leave a girl I got pregnant"

"Thank you" I breathed

"Have you told your parents?"

My eyes widened. My parents would never forgive me! We weren't a specific religion, but they would still hate me for getting pregnant. Last year there was a girl who got pregnant and my parents started to say bad things about her and her parents.

"N-no" I felt tears flow down my face "They'll hate me"

"'Mione, I'm so sorry" He said as stood and started to pace around the room

I smile. He hasn't called me that since middle school; he was actually the one who made it up.

He stops pacing and looks at me. "What?"

"You called me 'Mione. You haven't said that in years"

"Er-"

"Ron, was popularity better than us?" He didn't even say goodbye to us. He talked to us the first day of school, but after the football tryouts after school that, day he didn't talk to us.

"I did miss you guys, but I-"

"But you wanted the popularity" I finished

"Hermione-"

"So let me guess, even though I'm carrying your baby, you won't start to talk to us during school"

"Hermione, you have every right to be mad!"

"I know I do!" I exclaimed

"Hermione, I will talk to you guys, I promise. This is my fault"

"Ron, it's both our fault" He sits down again and buries his head in his hands "I think…I think we should go tell your mom…"

"But, she'll be so disappointed" Ron said

"I'd rather tell her than my parents. My parents will probably not talk to me until the baby is born"

"Fine" Ron stood up and put his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up.

We walked downstairs into the kitchen and Ron took in a deep breath. "Mom?"

Mrs. Weasley turned around and smiled at us, her smile faded slightly as she saw our expressions. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Ron asked, squeezing my hand

"Sure," Molly walked over to the kitchen and we followed. We all sat down, I sat beside Ron and she sat across from us. "What's up?"

"Mom…" Ron started and let out a breath "Hermione's pregnant"

Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her mouth. "Do you know who the father is?"

"I-I" I started

"I'm the father"

"Ronald, how could you let this happen?"

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"Molly, it was both our faults," I interjected quietly "Don't blame him"

"Hermione, have you told your parents?" I shook my head, looking down.

"They'll hate me" I say and I start to cry. Ron rubs his thumb along my hand in comfort.

"Well, honey, you will have to tell them eventually"

"I know, but they'll be so mad" Silence filled the air and the only one that made a sound was me, trying to choke back my sobs

"Mom, are you mad?" Ron asked after a few moments

"No, Ron, I'm disappointed, yes, but I can't be mad at your teenage hormones"

"Thank you, Molly" I say. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and frown. "It's my mom, I have to go" I smile slightly at them "Thank you" I say and stand up.

"Wait, Hermione, I'll walk you out" I smile at Ron's words and nod

"Okay" He gets up and we start to walk to the front door. But the door opens as we reach for the knob.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaims and hugs me. I see Harry from behind her and I smile at him.

"Hey, Gin"

"I'm guessing he knows?" She mumbled and I nodded as she pulls away.

Harry walks up and hugs me and I hug back. "We're here for you" He whispered

"Thanks Harry" I sniff

"Now that that's settled" Ginny smiled and then turned to her brother "I knew I shouldn't have let you near her! She's my best friend and you had to get her pregnant!" The whole time Ginny was talking, she was slapping Ron.

"Ginny!" I said grabbing her hands

"What?" She asked, her mood completely changing.

"Calm down. He already said he would help me"

"He better help you" Ginny glared at her twin

"I will, Gin. And I'm gonna start talking to you guys at school too"

Harry and Ginny let out a laugh.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, still chuckling slightly

"Yes" Ron said

Ginny stared at him. "You're serious?"

"Yes, he is" I stepped in

"Fine, I have no problem with that, as long as you don't tell your football buddies that you have to hang out with us. I know how you are, _Ronald_!"

"Ginny, I promise I won't"

"Good" Ginny took a step closer to him "And I swear if you do anything to hurt her-"

"I sweat I won't" Ron said

I could've sworn I heard Ginny mumble "Yeah, we'll see"

I rolled my eyes "Sorry guys, I really have to go. Gin, I'll call you later"

"Okay" Ginny smiled

"Bye, Hermione" Harry smiled. I smiled at the two and then turned toward Ron.

"Bye, 'Mione." He said and kissed my cheek "I really am sorry"

"It's not your fault." I said again. I throw them all a small smile and then I walk out the door.

I walk home, with a ghost of a smile left on my face. Ron kissed my cheek. Plus he cares; he said that he'd help me.

Soon, I'm at my house. I open the front door, not knowing what's coming


	3. Grangers Have to Be Perfect

Mistakes

**(This is a Ron and Hermione story. They don't have magic and they are seniors in high school. Ron is the popular football quarterback who just so happens to be a man-whore. Hermione is the geeky girl. They are also not British, so they will talk like Americans. Ron and Ginny are twins! I wanted Ginny to be the same age as them.)**

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Hermione Jean Granger!" My mother screamed as I enter the house. I jump as I see her and my dad staring at me

I said nothing, too scared to even turn around. I walk in the rest of the way and shut the door behind me. I'm avoiding eye contact as I feel her eyes burn into my back since I'm still facing the door.

"Hermione you look me in the eye right now!" Mom yelled. I turned around. She's never been this way before. "What is this?"

At that moment I lose my breath. My mom is holding one of my many pregnancy tests.

"M-mom" I breathe

"Hermione, how could you be so careless?" My dad screams

Tears rush from my eyes "I'm s-sorry"

"Whose is it?" Dad exclaimed

"R-Ron" I say quietly

"I'm surprised you know!" Dad yells

I look at him, as I felt more tears fall from my eyes. "Daddy, I-I'm not a s-slut."

"You have a child inside of you!" I looked down. He had a point but I don't sleep with someone every night. "Get out"

My head snapped up "W-what?"

"You're not welcome in this house" My mom exclaimed "You're a whore!"

"M-mom" I stuttered

"You have a half hour to pack" My father walked over to the microwave and put in 30 minutes.

I walk up the stairs and quickly grab my suitcase from under my bed. I wiped at my eyes as I ran to my closet and grabbed all the clothes that were comfortable. I ran to my bathroom and got all of my makeup. I put in my bag and then I started to look around my room for things I would want.

I heard a long beep come from downstairs. "Time's up!" My mom yelled

I zipped my suitcase and then pull it off the bed. I walk downstairs and reach the front door. My parents stood watching me. I reached for the knob but then turned around.

"I thought you would at least be there for me. I need my mom and dad. You guys made me and now you're so willing to throw me out. It was a mistake. I'm sorry. But things happen for a reason" I place my hand on my stomach. "This baby was a mistake but I still love it. Even if he or she makes mistakes! I'll still love them. But apparently you have to be perfect to be the daughter of the Grangers." I turn to leave but then I look over my shoulder "If you change your mind, don't bother calling. I don't want my baby anywhere near you"

I grab the handle once more and yank it open it. I drag my suitcase out the door and close it behind me.

I look down and walk off the porch. I immediately shiver. It's pouring down rain. I stop and pull my hood over my head and start to walk away.

I finally make it to the Weasleys. By now, I'm sobbing and I can barely see since the rain is pounding on me and the pavement.

I knock on the door and I wait for a moment. Then Ginny answers it.

"Mione! What are you doing here?"

"My p-parents k-kicked me o-out" I cried. She gasped and threw her arms around me. She rubbed my back during the hug and I feel a little better.

"I'm so sorry" Gin says and lets me in. "Come on, we were just eating dinner. We'll pull up an extra chair"

"Thanks, Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you." I smile softly and take the hood off of my head.

"Well, let's change your clothes first. We can't get you and the baby sick"

She takes my suitcase and drags it upstairs. She flings her bedroom door open and sets the suitcase down.

"You can just put sweats on. I mean that's what I'm wearing. My family doesn't care"

"Thanks" I peel off my drenched clothes and pull on some sweats and a t shirt. Ginny smiles and grabs my hand.

"Let's go" She drags me downstairs and I realized that I'm still crying

We walk into the kitchen and I feel a little nervous as I see Ron, Molly, and Arther sitting at the table.

"Mom?" Ginny asks and we walk in all the way

"Yes, dear?"

"Hermione's here" Ginny says. Everyone looks up and their eyes widen as they see me.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" Molly leaped out of her seat and quickly wrapped me up in a hug.

I squeezed her tightly and buried my head into her shoulder. "My parents k-kicked me o-out"

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Molly asked

"I walked home from here and when I walked in; my mom started yelling at me. I didn't know why at first but then she showed me the pregnancy tests I was trying to hide in my bathroom. My dad said that he was surprised that I knew who the father was." I glanced at Ron and I felt relieved as I saw a look of concern on his face "Like I was some kind of slut. The worst part was probably when my mom told me to get out and then said that I was a w-whore." By now, Arther had walked up and started to rub my back. Molly and Arther were my second parents. Well I guess my only parents now. "Then they gave me a half hour to pack. Timed me on the microwave"

"Well, you're welcome to stay here" Arther said

"Thank you. I'm sorry to ruin your dinner. I just didn't know where else to go"

"Hermione, you can always come to us. We will always help you" Molly smiled

"Thank you"

"Well, we'll get another chair for you, dear" Molly said and walked out of the room. She came back very quickly. She had a chair and placed it in between Ginny and Ron. She got me a plate of her delicious spaghetti and I took it from her and thanked her. I took my spot next to Ron and Ginny and began to eat.

"Thank you guys for letting me stay here" I say

"No problem, you're our second daughter" Arther smiles at me. I smile back

"Remind me tomorrow to march over to your house and tell your parents off, will you dear?" Molly asked me

"Can I come with?" Ron asked and I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Why would you want to go with?" I asked

His face went red and I smirked. It was not likely that I would have the opportunity to make him blush. "W-well, I mean I want to defend you. Plus, you know, we are like together, right?"

"Are we?" He turned a brighter shade of red as he looked around the table. The other three were looking at him trying not to laugh.

"I mean, I don't know. We can be if you want. But if you don't, it's okay" Ron quickly looked down.

I giggled and placed my hand on his. "Ron, I'd love to be your girlfriend"

"Really?" Ron grinned

"Of course she would" Ginny smirked. Oh no. What was she gonna say? "She's liked you for the longest time" Now it was my turn to turn red. "You've liked him since he was actually our friend, right?" I looked over at her, more like glare actually. I kicked her leg and she yelped. "Geez, 'Mione"

"Sorry, my foot slipped" I fake smiled at her then took another bite of my spaghetti.

"I'm sure it did" Ginny said.

"So, Hermione," Molly smiles "Where would you like to sleep?"

"Huh?" I asked "I thought I was just gonna stay in Ginny's room, like always"

"Well, you can stay in Ron's room as well, if you like"

"Really?" Ron asked, eyes lighting up in my opinion

"Well, Ronald, she's already pregnant"

"Hermione, it's fine if you want to stay with Ron," Ginny said as she took a sip of water

"Well, okay, I guess" And that was the last thing said on the whole matter.


	4. Why'd You Have To Lie?

Mistakes

**(This is a Ron and Hermione story. They don't have magic and they are seniors in high school. Ron is the popular football quarterback who just so happens to be a man-whore. Hermione is the geeky girl. They are also not British, so they will talk like Americans. Ron and Ginny are twins! I wanted Ginny to be the same age as them.)**

_**Hermione's POV**_

Later, Ron and I walked to his room. I felt my hands tremble as I remember the last two times I was in here. He opened the door and pulled my suitcase in after him.

"Thanks" I smile softly as he places my suitcase near his closet.

"You're welcome" Silence overcame us after that. I walked around his room, smiling at the pictures that were around. Most of them were of him and his family, but one caught my eye. I picked it up and grinned. I was in this one.

I remembered this day so clearly. The four of us-Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I-had gone to the mall and had taken pictures together in those photo booths. We all four took some, and then Harry and Ginny took some, and then Ron and I did. Ron and I had been closer than we were with Ginny and Harry, and Harry and Ginny were closer to each other than to us.

I ran my finger over the photo paper. The first one was us sticking our tongues out. The second one was of us crossed eyed. The third one was us with our arms around each other with huge smiles on our faces. The final one was my favorite. Ron said that we should just have one where we smile and I agreed, not knowing that 2 seconds before the camera took the picture, he kissed my cheek. So, the picture had us sitting there, my smile larger than normal, and his lips on my cheek.

"Do you remember that day?" Ron walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine since I was a head shorter than him.

"Of course I do. I can't believe you still have it"

"I kept all of the stuff that reminded me of you guys" Ron said

"Why did you have to stop talking to us?" I turned to face him and I felt the tears escape my eyes.

"Hermione-"

"Ron, Harry and Ginny were better with it because they had each other, but you and I were so close. It's like Harry not talking to us because he became popular. I was crushed when you left"

"'Mione, I'm sorry" I broke away from him and walked over to his bed. I sat down and sighed

"What did your friends say when they saw those pictures?"

"They didn't"

"Did you hide them?"

"I kept them under my pillow. But now that we are all friends again, I put them back"

I smiled slightly "Ron…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you think that just because I'm carrying your baby, that you had to be my boyfriend?"

Ron walked up to the bed and sat down beside me. "'Mione, I've been in love with you for the longest time. I just thought that you didn't like me back, that's one of the reasons I didn't stay friends with you guys"

I blinked and then my face broke out into a grin. "Y-you love me?"

"Yes, I do. Since day one" Ron smiled. "I hope you know, I wasn't drunk when we did it that night"

I placed my hand on his neck, playing with his long red hair "I love you so much Ron"

"I love you, too, 'Mione" I smiled as his lips descended upon mine. The kiss was unlike our kiss at the party. That one was rushed and full of heat. This one was soft and sweet, like our first kiss.

That's right; Ron and I had kissed before the party. We were 14 and I was freaked out about having to go into high school and then he just out of the blue kissed me. I kissed him back. Sadly, it was over just as quickly as it had started.

I pulled away and he grinned at me. "You are so beautiful" I blushed and then a giggle escaped my lips.

About an hour later, I was curled up on the couch in one of Ron's sweatshirts. Ginny said that we haven't had a movie night in a while, so we made popcorn and watched 'Vampires Suck'.

Ginny figured I needed a laugh, and when she suggested it, I grinned and said okay.

We just started watching it, and soon, the popcorn was gone and we were cuddled up in blankets.

After about an hour of the movie, my eyes started to droop. I had had a long day and I was incredibly tired. I felt my eyes shut and then I was asleep.

I heard the movie shut off. It must be over. I was so tired that I couldn't even peel my eyes open to look.

"Hey-" Ron said and I heard him walk in

"Shh!" Ginny exclaimed

"Sorry, geez" He said

"Whatever, can you just take her upstairs?"

"Sure" I waited for a second then felt strong arms slip under me. I was suddenly up in the air and then Ron started to walk upstairs.

"Thanks" I heard Ginny said.

Ron continued to walk up the stairs slowly. I cuddle closer to him and I feel him hold me tighter. I hear a door kick open and soon after, I'm gently set on the bed. I feel the covers being pulled out from under me and Ron drapes them over me. My eyes flutter open and he smiles as he hovers above me.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, brushing a part of stray hair out of my face. I had hurriedly put it in a messy bun before the movie.

"No" I whispered, I was too tired to string together a sentence.

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Go back to sleep"

"Okay" I mutter and he starts to walk away "Wait, where are you gonna sleep?"

"On the floor, why?" I frown and scoot over.

"Sleep here" I patted the space next to me

"Ron, I really don't want to be alone right now" Ron sighed and then walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Fine" He crawled in beside me and I snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He responded and I fell asleep again.

Soon, it was Monday. I had been dreading this day all weekend. I was afraid Ron wouldn't talk to us.

Ginny and I got ready together, telling each other what outfit was cute, and what was not.

Ginny had picked a pair of dark wash jeans and a shirt that draped off of her shoulders. It was white and she had a black tank top underneath. She had black flats on her feet

I had chosen some dark blue jeans and a plain blue shirt with a dark blue fashion scarf wrapped around my neck. I had blue converse on.

My hair was in soft curls while Ginny's was straight.

We walked out of the bathroom after we applied our makeup. Just in time to hear Ron yell at us from downstairs.

"Harry just pulled up!" Harry always drove us to school, and now he was taking Ron too.

"Coming!" Ginny screamed.

We grabbed our backpacks and ran downstairs. Ron smiled at me and I grinned back "You look cute" He smirked at the blush creeping onto my cheeks. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks"

"Ugh, gross" Ginny commented as we walked out the door. Ginny pulled open the passenger side's door. "Hey" She smiled at Harry and got in the car. They shared a kiss while Ron and I got into the back seat.

"Hey to you too" Harry smirked then he turned to Ron and I. "'Mione, what are you doing here?"

"He doesn't know?" I looked at Ginny

"I hadn't talked to him since Friday. He was visiting family"

"What's going on?"

"Hermione's parents kicked her out"

Harry's eyes widened "What?"

"Yeah, they found about the baby and kicked me out" I said "I'm living here now"

Harry pulled out of the driveway and made his way down the street. "Wow, 'Mione I'm sorry"

He had said this right as we were about to pass my house-my old house. I saw my mom walking out of the front door, coffee in one hand, keys in another. She looked up and she saw me. I quickly looked at the back of Harry's seat, trying to stop the tears. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up and Ron was smiling softly at me.

Harry then pulled up to the school and parked. We all got out and I took in a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Ron!" I groan inwardly as one of Ron's 'friends' shouts at him from the front of the school. Ron grins and walks up to him and they do some handshake. He didn't even remember we were here.

At lunch, Harry, Ginny, and I sat at our usual table. I saw Ron walking with his lunch tray and I waved at him. He didn't even notice.

"Go ahead" I said to Ginny as I stabbed my salad with my fork and stuck the piece of lettuce in my mouth

"Go ahead what?" She asked

"Tell me 'I told ya so' because you guys were right" I look over at Ron who is sitting with his jock friends.

I suddenly feel a hand on mine. I look up and Ginny has her pale hand over mine. She has a look of sympathy on her face and I crack a smile.

"'Mione, I may be mean, but I'm not that mean" She giggled and Harry and I laugh along with her.

Lunch was almost over and I saw Ron's friends drifting away from him. So there was only him and Neville Longbottom. I get up and grab my salad.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Ginny and Harry look over at him.

"That's smart. Neville won't insult you" Harry says. I smile at them and throw away the rest of my salad. I start to walk over to him, my smile still on my face.

"So, what did the guys say about it?" I hear Neville ask. They were both seated so they couldn't see me.

"Well, I told them that I was only hanging around them because I got her pregnant" Ron said, and the smile wiped off my face. Tears stung my eyes and I stood there for a second.

"Is that true?" Neville asked, he looked in my direction and looked back at Ron, and then he did a double take. Ron followed his gaze and he got up when he saw my tears

"'Mione, how much did you hear?"

The tears escaped my eyes and fell down to my cheek slowly. I waited until the first one dripped off of my chin to reply. "Just enough"

"Hermione, let me explain…" He trailed off and took a step closer

I took a step back "Don't bother" I turned and ran out of the cafeteria, my hands covering my tearstained face. I heard Ginny shout my name and I quickly ran into the girl's bathroom. This one was rarely used, and I had forgotten why until I ran in.

I heard a snicker. I look up and a girl was standing over by the sinks. She had pigtails and she had large glasses framing her eyes. Her name was Myrtle Henderson. She finds it funny when people are miserable. She usually hangs out in this bathroom no one knows why though

"Oh, dear, what happened?" She smirked

"Leave me alone" I said. I heard the door open and I sigh when I hear Ginny's voice.

"Hermione?" She ran up to me as she saw me and brought me into a hug. I sobbed onto her shoulder and held her tight.

I could hear Myrtle chuckling behind us. Ginny turned toward her "Back off, Myrtle!" She growled.

"Fine" Myrtle pouted "But you ruined my fun" She then walked out the door.

"Thanks" I sniffed

Ginny smiled softly in response and then spoke "What happened?"

I started to explain, I was still crying, but I was pissed.

"He said that?" I nodded and got up and looked in the mirror. I took a paper towel and ran the water over it. I dabbed at the running mascara on my face. "I'll kill him!"

"Don't, or at least wait until afterschool" I say "Do you have any mascara?"

Ginny dug around in her pocket. "Here" She pulled it out and handed it to me. You could always count on Ginny to have the right things at the right time.

We heard the bell ring and I had finished applying the mascara. "Thanks" I handed it back to her

She smiled in response and then spoke "I'll see you afterschool, and we'll kick Ron's ass together" I giggled and we walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways


	5. Jar of Hearts

Mistakes

**(This is a Ron and Hermione story. They don't have magic and they are seniors in high school. Ron is the popular football quarterback who just so happens to be a man-whore. Hermione is the geeky girl. They are also not British, so they will talk like Americans. Ron and Ginny are twins! I wanted Ginny to be the same age as them.)**

_**Hermione's POV**_

Harry drove Ginny and I back to the Weasley's. We figured Ron had a ride home, and I didn't really want to be in the same car as him.

Harry decided that we should all hang out, so we all just went up to Ginny's room and just talked.

"So, what are you gonna say to Ron?" Harry asked. I had told him what had happened when we were driving home. Ginny was still pissed, and honestly, I was too.

"Well, first I'm going to punch him, then I'm going to tell him to-"

"Ginny!" I exclaimed

"What?" She put on her innocent face.

"I think maybe I should talk to him by myself"

"Can I at least slap him?" I gave her a stern look, even though I was angry at Ron, doesn't mean I hate him "Fine, can you at least slap him?"

"Seriously?" I asked and Ginny smiled

"He deserves it!"

"I'll handle it" I sighed. I stood up and straightened out m shirt "I'm gonna go out back. I need some fresh air" They started to stand up "Alone, please"

"It's raining" Harry said

"I'll grab a sweat shirt" I walked out of her room and then over to Ron's room. I walk in and sigh. I grab Ron's sweatshirt that is technically mine now, and pull it over my head. Ron may have said those things, but I still love him.

I look over at my suitcase and then grab my IPod that's inside of it. I slip the IPod into my pocket.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and then out the backdoor that was located in her kitchen.

I closed the door behind me and pulled my hood over my head. I walked down the three steps that were outside the backdoor.

As the rain pounds on my head, I think of the night when my parents kicked me out.

I sigh and I take my IPod out of my pocket and put it under my sweatshirt, so it won't get wet. I place my earphones in and I pick my favorite song.

The lyrics start and I sing along.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>

Nobody really knew, except for Harry and Ginny, that I'm actually a good singer.

_And don't you know  
>I'm not your ghost anymore<br>You lost the love I loved the most_

Ron's face popped into my head as I sang. I know Ginny wants me to never forgive him, but honestly, if he came up to me and explained and then apologized, I would probably forgive him

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting you're jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

By now, I was just walking around the yard. I walked over to the big tree sitting in the middle of the yard. We all used to climb the tree, seeing who could get up the highest.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

I leaned against the tree and tear ran down my cheek. Any one standing by would just think it was the rain and look away, but I knew I was crying.

I stopped singing. I sank down into the soaked grass and bring my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs and bury my face into my knees.

I lifted my face a little and saw shoes walking up to me. My head snapped up and I immediately wanted to look back down.

I pulled out IPod and hovered over it so it wouldn't get wet. I turned up the volume so I couldn't hear anything but the melody playing. I quickly wiped at my tears and I pushed myself off the ground. I took in a deep breath and walked back to the backdoor. I yanked it open and ran up to Ron's room.

I pushed the door open and yanked out my earphones and turn off my IPod. I wrapped my earphones around my IPod and put my IPod back into my suitcase.

I hear footsteps and then suddenly Ron's in the room as well.

"What the hell are you doing out in the pouring rain?" He exclaimed

I ignored him. I stood there and let the water from my wet clothes drip onto the carpet.

"'Mione! You need to change your clothes!" Ron shouted

He was concerned. It was etched on his face and I almost threw myself into his arms then.

He groaned in frustration and then walked over to my suitcase. He unzipped it and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from it. He threw them on the bed and pointed at them "Please put them on" He implored. He truly cared.

I shook my head. I really wanted to change, because I was now shivering, but I'm stubborn and I want him to apologize without me having to tell him to.

"Hermione, please! I know you are mad at me, but I don't want you to get sick!" Ron exclaimed, resting his hands on my shoulders. I shrug his hands off and cross my arms over my chest."Please, I'm sorry, I'll explain after you change." He looked into my eyes, and I caved. I picked up the clothes and walked down to the bathroom. I peeled off my wet clothes and put on my clean ones. I sighed as all of the coldness had been removed. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to admit, I looked horrible. My hair dripped onto my warm clothes so I grabbed it and started to wring it. I then put it in a messy bun.

"What are you doing here?" I hear Ron scream. I open the door and run to his room. He's not there. "Leave!" I hear him shout again and I run downstairs. I see the front door is open and he is standing in front of it. I walk over to him and grab his arm, trying to calm him. I looked at the person on the other side of the door.

I gasped. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
